


Zara & Seb

by JayWrites, JazzyTee



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/pseuds/JayWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyTee/pseuds/JazzyTee
Summary: A one shot collection dedicated to Sebastian Stan & our OC Zara Williams.





	1. Hello, Mother

**Author's Note:**

> [OC aesthetic board](http://hellandfandoms.tumblr.com/post/149821297286/oc-aesthetic-board-zara-seb-by-me)

Zara awoke to light kisses across her shoulders one Saturday morning. She smiled sweetly at the gesture but otherwise remained still. She was eager to see where else Sebastian would kiss. Feeling his long locks trail across her back made her plan fail as she let out a small chuckle at the touch.

Sebastian stopped and poked his head back up with that sound. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, “Good morning, gorgeous,” followed by a kiss on her earlobe.

“Good morning, Seb. Did you sleep well?” 

“I slept great, thank you.” He continued his peppered kisses across her shoulders. “Your bed is so comfortable.”

Zara giggled, “That’s good.” 

Sebastian wrapped her in a tight embrace then exhaled a soft hum at her warmth. “I could stay in here all day,” he said closing his eyes.

“Well, that’s great and all,” she said while trying to turn onto her back; his grip wouldn’t give, “but, I’m starving. I worked up a huge appetite last night.”

“Yeah, you did,” he joked as he finally released her. She immediately flipped to her back exposing her naked breasts to him. He smiled at the sight before kissing down her cleavage. “Hmm…what would you like? Would you like,” he kissed back up to her neck, “some more,” a kiss on her cheek, “Romanian,” another kiss to the nose, “sausage?” He placed a final lingering kiss to her lips.

Zara broke the intimate moment with a laugh. “If you’re being serious about _actually_ cooking some sausages from your home country, then yes.”

Sebastian shot her a playful pout. “Alright, let me just use the restroom then I’ll cook us up some breakfast.” He pecked her cheek again then rose and walked naked across her room. Zara’s eyes followed his cute behind as he walked.

“Ooh! Nice buns, baby. Damn!” Zara joked. 

“Thanks. I’ve been doing squats,” he replied with a wink

“Give ‘em one quick slap for mama.” Sebastian chuckled at the request but obliged her. “Ooh. Mama like!” He laughed again then stepped in her bathroom.

When he was done, he slipped into his boxers, a white tank top and a pair of red socks then headed downstairs to prepare breakfast. They had only been dating a few months but Sebastian already loved cooking for her. It was probably his favorite thing to spoil her with. (Besides giving her multiple orgasms, of course.) As much as Zara loved to eat—she had at least ten favorite eateries in all five boroughs—she loved being spoiled more. 

Currently she was reclined in the comfort of her bed, drifting away on the memory of the previous night’s lovemaking. She rolled around in the covers, inhaling the scent of Sebastian’s cologne and giggling like a teenager. She paused her revelry only to text her sister Gabriella to remind her that Ava were to have no sugary cereals for breakfast. Gabriella, she knew, would obey that one caveat; the others—no staying up late, horror films, or sweets after nine—were probably already ignored. Zara was sure she’d end up admonishing them both when she picked Ava up later. For now, though, she relaxed back into the quiet serenity of the morning. Sebastian would serve her breakfast in bed then they would make love like rabbits for the rest of the day. Just the thought of being back in his arms was enough to arouse her. 

She lazily rolled a finger around her right nipple, allowing it to harden, before pinching it. She let out a gasp at the quick electricity shooting through her. She was tempted to run downstairs and command her lover to touch her, but, honestly, she didn’t want to leave the comfort of her bed. “I’ll wait,” she mumbled to herself as she sunk further into the plush comforter. Zara closed her eyes and was about to float off into her lazy morning paradise when Sebastian called to her. 

“Baby?” He currently stood in front of her open fridge debating between the option breakfast meats.

“Yea?” she replied.

“You want bacon or sausages?”

“Why not both?”

He chuckled as he grabbed both items. “You want the whole nine, huh?” He placed the items on her kitchen island then returned to the still open fridge.

“Did you not hear me when I said I worked up a large appetite from last night?”

He smiled at her comment. They really did ravage each other. They were more insatiable than usual. “Any special requests, Z?”

“Um… grits? Waffles or pancakes. You can surprise me with those. Eggs with cheese! Um…”

“Damn, Z! Should I just make a list here?” he joked.

He could hear her giggling from up the stairs. “Don’t worry, baby. Let me just take a shower first and I’ll be your little helper, alright?” So much for her lazy morning.

“Alright! Hurry up.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Sebastian turned on the living room stereo. Listening to music while cooking was always very enjoyable for him. He continued pulling out the items for Zara’s extravagant breakfast and placed them on the island. Next he rummaged through the pots and pans. The noise of his shuffling and the music drowned out the sound of Zara’s house door opening.

“Who the hell are you?”

Seb turned to see an older woman standing in the kitchen. She had umber skin and her salt and pepper hair was styled in a chic bob. She was medium height but the heels she wore added a few inches on her. Although it was early in the morning, she was fully decked out in a dark purple suit accessorized with a lavish necklace and bracelet. Even from the relative distance, he could see the light shine off her diamond stud earrings. It was clear the woman was someone of importance and great means. Though they’ve never meet before, te more Sebastian studied her, the more he recognized her features. She had the same nose and lips that he had kissed earlier. It was Zara’s mother!

“Hello?” the older woman said as she snapped her fingers to bring the stranger’s attention to her. “I asked you a question. What are you doing in my daughter’s house? How did you get in here? Where is she?” When he didn’t answer fast enough, she pulled her cell from her purse. “I’m calling the cops!” 

“No, no, no, no!” Sebastian frantically waved his hands to stop her. “Ma’am… Ma’am! Please don’t! I-I’m Sebastian!” He held out a hand for her to shake and smiled warmly. He assumed his name would ring a bell for her. Surely she wouldn’t have her daughter’s boyfriend arrested! Yet the woman still stood puzzled.

“Sebastian? Is that supposed to mean something?”

“Stan?” Still nothing.“Sebastian Stan?”

“You can keep repeating your name to the cops.” She continued dialing. 

“No! I-I’m with Zara.”

The woman looked his up and down. Judgment, and possibly some disgust, sat on her features. The more she stared at him with her cold expression, the more Sebastian felt uncomfortable and naked in his attire. Or lack thereof. “ _You’re_ with Zara?” Sebastian caught the disbelief in her tone but said nothing. “What do you mean _with_ her?”

Sebastian swallowed thickly. “Well… I-I’m—”

“Baby?” Zara’s bare feet swiftly smacked down the hardwood stairs. “On second thought, I think I _will_ have another helping of that Romanian saus—Mother!” She quickly tied her robe to cover the sheer satin nightgown she decided to wear just for Sebastian. Her heart raced in fear at the sight of her mother. “M-mom, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve been trying to call you all morning, Zara. Since you decided to not answer, I thought I’d stop by and check on you.” She glared icily at Sebastian. “But now I can see that you’re busy.” 

“I’m sorry, mom. I turned my phone on silent last night while we were watching a movie.” Zara gave her mother a hug and sweet kiss on the cheek hoping it would cool her growing agitation. Her mother was not a fan of surprises. She was especially not a fan of seeing half-naked, strange men in her daughter’s kitchen. “I didn’t see any calls when I checked my cell this morning.”

“Mmm-hmm. And where is Ava?” Her stare was still fixed on Sebastian. 

“She’s with Gabbi, mom. She stayed with her last night.”

“Mmm-hmm,” she repeated as she dropped her large bag on an empty stool next to the island. “Now…” She walked closer to Sebastian. She resumed her judgmental survey of him. “Who is this man?”

Zara smiled. “Mom,” Zara stood next to Sebastian, “this is Sebastian.” She looked at him and smiled. “My boyfriend. Sebastian, this is my mom, Ella.”

“Boyfriend?” Ella asked with a raised brow. Sebastian offered her another polite smile before once again extending his hand to shake; she finally accepted. “Mrs. Jackson.” Ella greeted brusquely with a smile that would be better described as a grimace.

“Mrs. Jackson, nice to meet you.” Sebastian still tried to maintain an amiable smile. Usually his charms won people over but it seemed to fall short with her. “Would you like to stay for breakfast?” Truthfully, he would love for their awkward encounter to be over and done with but he was desperate for Zara’s mother like him. He was sure he’d have her on his side before the meal was done.

“No, I’ve already eaten.” She turned back to her daughter. “May I speak with you, Zara? Privately?” 

Zara sighed, “Yea, mom.” She turned to Sebastian. “Give us a moment, babe.”

“Yeah. Sure thing.” The couple shared a quick kiss before he turned back to her mother. “It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Jackson.” She responded to his comment with a curt nod. Sebastian quickly hopped up the stairs eager to leave the situation.

Once she was sure he was out of earshot, Zara reprimanded her mother. “Mom! Really?”

“What?” 

“You couldn’t be a little more nicer to him?”

Ella scoffed. “Excuse me? I was as nice as I could possibly be to my daughter’s one night stand.”

“Mom…” Zara groaned. “He’s not a one night stand. He’s my _boyfriend_.” She enunciated the last word slowly for emphasis. 

“And yet you’ve never mentioned him.”

The comment visibly caught Zara off guard. “Mother, I-I…” she stuttered. “I was going to—”

“How long have you and this boy been dating?” 

“For a few months,” Zara answered with a sigh. Here she was, a grown ass woman, reduced to a child by her mother’s questionings. In her own house no less!

“Months, Zara, really?” Ella’s voice was heavy with disappointment. 

“Mom, I—”

“Why is it your father and I know nothing about him? Your sister knows! I’m sure your brother does as well. Everyone know about this _Sebastian_ but us!” 

“Gabbi doesn’t know, mom! I mean… not much anyway. And Jaheim knows nothing. I just—”

“Does Ava know him as well?” Ella interrupted. “Lord, I’m guessing she does. He’s been in your house after all.”

“Mom…”

“Oh, Zara, that’s so irresponsible!”

“Mother!” Zara snapped. She took a calming breath. The last thing she needed was to get in another heated discussion about her choice of men. “Yes… Ava has met him. In fact, she met him the same time I did. Actually, she knew of him before me.”

“How is that even possible?”

Zara exhaled another sigh then responded slow: “We… met at Comic Con.”

Confusion painted her mother’s face. “What on earth is that?”

“It’s… an event for people to meet their favorite actors and… buy merchandise and-and… ask questions and…” She groaned. “It’s… a film and movie convention.” That was the most basic way she could explain it; yet her mother was still confused. “It’s just a thing they have, okay? Long story short: we met, Ava was already a huge fan of his, and it just… happened. We went on a date and ever since then I’ve been seeing him. Pretty often.”

Ella nodded silently as she soaked in her daughter’s words. “Okay… I have just two issues, Zara” she held up two fingers, “with what you just said.”

Zara exhaled a long, annoyed sigh. “And here we go.” She sat down at her island stool. “What is it, mother?”

“One, you _still_ have not explained why you haven’t mentioned this boy. And two, an _actor_? Zara, really?” She shook her head and tsked. “Sweetheart, you can do better than that.”

“Mom…”

“Seriously! Has he even had steady work?” Zara started to reply but Ella waved her voice away. “I bet he can barely book a commercial! And when he saw you—a beautiful, successful yet gullible woman who fell for those blue or green or whichever color eyes of his—”

“Mom, please, please don’t start with the judgements! It is too early.” 

“I mean, I love you, darling, but when it comes to men…”

“My god, mother! Don’t!”

“I’m just saying…”

“You’re always ‘just saying,’” Zara mumbled.

“…these men you choose! They’re just not… who your father and I expected you to be with. They were always so… pathetic. Well, except for Eric. He was a catch.”

“Oh my god please don’t…”

“But of course you let him slip right away!”

“For the love of everything that is good and pure in this world, mother, could you just stop? I am _begging_ you. Please!”

“Fine. Fine…” She took the seat next to her daughter. “It’s just…” Zara let out another frustrated groan. Ella held her hand and brought her daughter’s face to hers. “It’s just, I care about you, sweetheart. You’ve been through a lot with men at such a young age. An early marriage followed by a divorce.” Zara’s shoulder’s slumped at that reminder. “A broken engagement…” Zara rolled her eyes; she really wished her mother stop bringing up Eric at every turn. “Not to mention those idiotic boys you used to bring around.”

“Thanks, mom.” Zara freed her hand from her mother’s grasp. “I always love hearing about my failures.” Her sarcasm dripped heavy in her tone. 

Zara was smart, independent, confident but under all that was the long buried pain of her past relationships. Even now that she was happy with Sebastian, she still didn’t fully trust him. It wasn’t that he gave her any reason not to. Far from it. Her past aches built a thick defensive shield around her. She would enjoy their time together but always with caution. If she slipped and fell for him too fast or too hard, she’d only end up with a broken heart and another failed relationship. Plus, there was Ava to think about.

Sebastian adored Ava; and she him. But if things moved too fast for Zara and him, and if it didn’t end amicably, then the poor girl would be heartbroken. Just like she was with Eric. Zara couldn’t and wouldn’t put her child through that again. 

“Mom, can we… can we please talk about all this later?”

“Sure, baby.” Ella rose, cupped her daughter’s face in her hand, and kissed her cheeks. She brushed Zara’s hair behind her ear. “Call me later, hm?” Zara nodded. “And turn your phone on." 

“I will. Love you, mom.”

“Love you, too, baby.” She grabbed her large purse and slid down to the crook of her arm. “I’ll let myself out.” Ella’s heels clacked against the floor as she strutted outside. 

Once Zara heard the door shut, she exhaled her an air of frustration. She locked the door then headed back up to her bedroom. Sebastian was reclined on the bed playing a game on his phone. “Sebby?”

“Did your mom leave?” he asked without looking at her.

“Yeah. Hey… I’m sorry about all that back there. My mom can be very… stuck up when it comes to the guys I date.”

“It’s fine. Don’t mention it.”

Zara could tell by his tone and demeanor that he was anything but fine. She sat next to him on the bed and gently rubbed a shoulder. She wanted to reassure him about her mother’s impromptu visit but she figured that it would be best for both of them to forget the awkward encounter completely. Instead, she offered a distraction: “Do you still wanna make breakfast together? I don’t know about you but I could eat a whole horse! I really—”

“Why haven’t you told your parents about me, Z?” Sebastian finally looked up from his phone.

Zara’s heart dropped. She fucked up. She knew it. “Sebby baby, it’s just… it’s complicated.”

“My parents know about you. And Ava. Hell they practically know so much about you it’s like you already met.”

“Sebby…”

“But your mother doesn’t even know my name. Why? Am I supposed to be a secret? Is that what this is? Is that what I am, Zara? A dirty little secret?”

“No! Sebastian, no. I swear. I just…” She mentally weighed her words. “I thought it would be better if we waited.”

“Why?” His tone rose in muted anger. "How so?"

“Seb, you saw her! She’s so...” She sighed when she realized she couldn’t find the right word. How do you describe Ella Jackson exactly? She’s more whirlwind than woman. She could be all teeth and cutting words one moment; and soft kisses and kind gestures the next. She could never be pleased nor satisfied. One did not have conversations with Ella Renee Jackson. They endured them.

“Listen to me, Seb.” She grabbed his hand. “I know you’re hurt right now, and you have every right to be, but I really thought I was doing the right thing by not telling them about you. I just… I wanted to keep you to myself for just a while longer. I-I-I thought that if I told them about you or let Ava do it, then… then that would be it. My parents mean well but they are very judgmental. They have these impossibly high standards that even I can’t live up to. Everyone I have ever introduced them to have failed in their eyes some way or another. Friends, co-workers, lovers, you name it. And I don’t know,” she shrugged, “I just didn’t want all of that negativity invading our space. I didn’t want them all up in our business ruining what we have. It might not have been the mature thing to do but… It’s my way to keep some happiness to myself. I’m so, so sorry, baby.” She pressed his hand against her cheek. “I promise I’ll have an official meet between you guys.” She shot him a reassuring smile. “ _If_ that’s what you want.”

Sebastian returned her smile. “I’d like that. I’d love for your mother to forget her first meeting of me. Bed hair and underwear?” He did an exaggerated cringe face causing Zara to laugh. 

A few strands of his long hair fell over his face. Zara brushed it back then rested her hand on his cheek. She gently caressed it with her thumb. He held her hand and placed a soft kiss on her palm. “Do you forgive me?” she asked with a pout.

“Maybe I will.”

Zara’s pout grew into a pleased grin. That was her exact response the first time Sebastian asked her to dinner months ago. “I accept that.” She leaned in to him to give him a kiss on his lips. “Now, about breakfast?”

He quickly jumped to his feet then pulled her up with him. “Let’s get to it!” He scooped her into his arms sending her into a fit of giggles as he carried her back downstairs.


	2. Dinner, Kisses & the Solar System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian takes Zara and Ava to dinner.

 

Zara sat at her vanity applying the final coat of her mascara. The twinkling fairy lights hanging all around the mirror and spotlight lamp made her feel like a queen. She closed the top of her mascara then studied her face in the mirror. She smiled pleased with her lashes length. 

Next she pulled out a tray of lipsticks. She needed the perfect shade to go with her cream colored peplum top and skinny jeans. “Hmm… Maybe my trusty Kangroo Red will do?” She rummaged through her collection. They were sorted by name and shade. 

Zara had been obsessed with the power of makeup ever since she was a young girl. She would often sit at her mother’s feet, her large dark brown eyes watching in awe at the magic of makeup. Concealer could hide the worst blemishes; the right shade of lipstick you make one sexy or demure; the perfect eyeliner could make even the most modest person fierce; highlighter would give one the glow of the gods. As she grew, she dabbled in creating her own colors. Usually mixing the lackluster shades of expensive brands into her own unique blend. When she decided to build a beauty empire, she nearly cried when she held the tube of her own creation in her palm. The gold cursive of “Avaline Lips” along the side. The stamp of “Chunky Moo” at the bottom. (She let her daughter name them which always resulted in the unique, yet adorable, names.)

After applying the lipstick, Zara ran her finger through her newly curled hair. She gave her look one final glance over. She blew kisses at her reflection then took a few selfies. The most flattering one was posted to her Instagram. 

Her look was perfect for the evening. Tonight she was having dinner with Sebastian. Although they’d been out numerous times, tonight was a special occasion. They were finally having dinner with her nine-year-old daughter.

Over the years, Zara tried to keep her daughter away from her dates. She didn’t want to bring too many “maybes” around and risk the child getting attached to them if the relationship didn’t work out. This circumstance, however, was different. Ava was already familiar with Sebastian. He was one of her favorite actors after all. Yet Zara was still wary. Ava was so star struck with Sebastian; Zara wanted to make sure that she knew the real man behind his public persona before she continued to allow him to socialize with her child. 

“Mommy!” Ava yelled from downstairs. “Bucky’s here!” 

Zara chuckled at Ava’s nickname for him. When they first met at Comic Con all those months ago, Ava insisted on calling him by his character name. It didn’t bother him one bit. In fact, during these past months, whenever they saw each other, he would encourage her to continue. In turn he would call her his “Lil Buck” or “Lil Bucky.”

“I’m coming! And go get dressed!”

“How do you know I’m not dressed?” Zara could hear the pout in her tone.

“Because I know you Ava Marie!” She rose and entered her walk-in closet to get dressed.

Ava’s favorite suede boots thudded against the hardwood as she ran to the door. Before opening it, she had to make sure that it was really him. (There was a possibility that she got excited at the sound of the buzzer and just assumed.) She was still a bit too short to reach the peephole so she had to stand on her toes to look out. She smiled when she saw that her assumption was correct. “Bucky?” she playfully questioned through the door.

“Who the heck is Bucky?” Sebastian replied back. “I’m the Winter Soldier.”

Ava’s face lit up and she squealed with delight as she yanked the door open. “Hi, Bucky!” She lunged at him and squeezed him tightly around the waist.

Sebastian tipped backward a bit at the force but didn’t fall. He returned the tight embrace. “Hi, Lil Buck! Don’t you look pretty! I like your hair.”

Ava pulled back and ran her hands through her long braids. “Thank you! Mommy did it last week.”

“It’s nice. They’re very long. They must be heavy!”

“A little. But you get used to them. But they're perfect for doing this…” She stood back and rolled her head so that her braids would whip around. “I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth!” she sang as she let the long braids fly.

“That’s an amazing skill,” Sebastian said with a laugh. “Though you should be careful. You don’t want to hurt yourself… or anyone else,” he cautioned.

“I got in trouble at school Monday because I slapped this kid in the face with them. Teacher didn’t believe me when I said it was an accident.”

“Ava, _was_ it an accident?” he asked with a knowing grin.

Ava giggled. “No. _But_ , to be fair, he’s a buttface! I told him to stop messing with me or he’ll be sorry.”

“Well, you warned him. Can’t be faulted for that.”

“See? You get it! Mommy, wasn’t happy at all.”

“Moms are like that.” They shared a sweet laugh. “Speaking of… where’s yours?”

“She’s upstairs.” She grabbed his hand and led him into the living room. He sat on the couch; she took the seat next to him.

“Is she not ready yet?”

Ava shrugged. “She likes to make sure everything is perfect. She loves looking all fancy.” She made a silly face and wiggled her shoulders to playfully mock her mother. Sebastian giggled. “I’ll go get her.” 

“Okay.”

Ava hopped up but stopped short as a thought suddenly hit her. “Did you see my shirt?” She pulled it to fully show the front design. It was gray with the NASA logo on it. It was paired with her jean skirt and white polka dot leggings. 

“It’s awesome, Lil Bucky! You know, I had one just like that when I was younger.”

“Really?” she asked with large inquisitive eyes.

“Yep. I’ve always loved learning about space. At one point I wanted to be an astronaut.”

“Cool! I do too! One day I’ma build a rocket and fly right out to the farthest part of space! Watch!”

Sebastian smiled at her sincerity. Every child had dreams about what they wanted to be when they grew up. Most changed as time went on and interests shifted. That was normal for children who viewed their life and the world with unlimited possibilities. Ava, though, seemed so sure that her comment was more a statement, a goal, than a far reached impossibility. Truly she was her mother’s daughter.

“Oh! I’m ‘posed to go get Mommy!” She laughed at her forgetfulness then bounce out the room. “Mom! Bucky’s waiting for you!” Sebastian chuckled at the petite child yelling throughout the house. “Mom!”

Ava only got to the foot of the staircase before her mother appeared at the top with her jacket in one hand and her purse in the other. “Ava Marie, stop all that yelling. I heard you.” 

Sebastian shot up from the couch at the sound of her voice. He went to the stairs to greet her. His eyes lit up as he took her in. Every part of her, from her curled hair down to her red platform heels, was absolutely stunning. He’d often told her she could be a model if she wanted. “Hello, Gorgeous.”

She smiled broadly at the sight of him. He looked handsome in his dark blue sweater and jeans. His hair was slicked back, a few strands managed to still fall over his ears. She loved that he decided to keep his hair long. Despite the fact that sometimes he looked as if he belonged in a nineties grunge band. 

“Hello, Handsome,” she sweetly greeted as she ascended the steps. When she landed on the one in front of him she pecked his lips. 

Ava covered her face in embarrassment at the action. She never could get over seeing her mother kiss. “Yecch!”

The couple chuckled at her comment. “Ava, I thought I told you to go change.”

“Oh, but, Mommy, I like this shirt!”

“I know you do. Which is why you wore it all weekend. Go put it in the wash.”

“Mommy, let me wear it one more day. Please?” she begged.

“Yeah, Mommy,” Sebastian chimed in, “let her wear it one more day.” He pouted then added, “Please?”

Zara folded her arms across her chest. “So this is how it’s gonna be? You two ganging up on me?”

“If it works.”

Zara rolled her eyes and exhaled a relenting sigh. “Fine! You can wear it another day. But the second we get home it’s going straight into that machine.”

“Yes!” Ava cheered. She held her hand up to Sebastian for a high-five. He eagerly slapped her palm.

“Enough of that. Go grab your jacket, baby, so we can go.”

“Yes, Mama!” She skipped up the stairs two at a time, leaving the lovers alone.

Sebastian didn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around Zara’s waist. He bit his bottom lip as he eyed her from head to toe. “Damn, baby, you’re so fine.” She began to giggle but he captured her mouth with his. “That’s a great color on you.”

“Thanks. It’s called ‘Kangroo Red.’”

“Kangroo Red is my new favorite color.” They kissed again. He pulled her body closer to his so that they were now pressed against each other. “Mmm… Smell good too.” He slowly trailed his hand up then back down the small of her back causing her to tremble. “What is it?”

“I…” she bit her lip. “I don’t remember.” If he kept talking low like that and touching her like this, he was going to end up fucked right here in this stairwell. “Seb…” She pulled away but he cupped the back of her neck and pulled her back to him. Their lips met once more. She nearly got lost in the kissed before she remembered that her daughter might come down at any moment. Zara successfully pulled away from him. “Wait,” she took a deep breath. “Wait… Ava…”

“Right,” Sebastian said with a smile. “We’ll finish this later then.”

“Yeah.” She gently dapped the faint smear of lipstick from his lips with her fingertips.

“I’m ready!” Ava chirped, startling the couple. “It took me for- _ever_ to find it. I thought I had it in my backpack because we went to the aquarium but then I remembered that was the red one. Then I remembered that I wore the _blue_ one when you took me to the library. Remember, Mommy?”

“Yes, Ava. I remember.”

Ava slipped on her coat then grabbed her mother’s and Sebastian’s hand. “Let’s go eat!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were informed that it would be a short wait for their table. The trio didn’t mind. There were comfortable seats and a large fish tank in the waiting area. Ava ran to it immediately.She expertly listed off some of the species, impressing Sebastian. 

“Ava, you’re a little genius.”

“I am,” she agreed with a laugh. “Sometimes Mommy takes me out to the aquarium in Brooklyn. Well, when she can,” she added wistfully. “It’s one of our favorite places to go. Right, Mommy?” She glanced back at her mother who was fondly watching them.

“Right, baby.” She walked up to her and held her hand. “Sebastian even took me there on one of our first dates.”

“Really?”

“Mmm-hmm,” she answered with a nod. 

“So now it’s your special place too!”

“I guess it is.” Zara smiled sweetly at Sebastian. He returned it with a quick peck.

“Ew. Did you kiss there too?” Before they could answer, she quickly interjected, “We should all go back!”

“We should,” Sebastian agreed. “It’ll be nice. I’d love to spend more time with the both of you.” Ava beamed at the statement then refocused her attention on the tank. She continued to identify any species she recognized followed by random factoids about them.

“Stan, table of three,” the maître d’ called. 

“That’s us.” Sebastian waved to the man. “Ladies…” 

The group followed the man to their table. It was located in a corner of the restaurant often used for privacy. Sebastian pulled out Zara and Ava’s chairs. They thanked him and took their seats. Ava was handed a sheet of paper and a small box of crayons. Because she was so small, she was always perceived as younger. Although it annoyed her, she learned to accept it. At least until her growth spurt came in. She kept her fingers crossed for her father’s impressive height of an even 6’5.

Instead of coloring in in the cheesy picture they provided, Ava flipped it over and proceeded to draw her own. As she scribbled away, Zara and Sebastian begun their own conversation. "I didn't get to ask," Sebastian started as he picked up a piece of bread to butter. "How was work today?"

"Good. We're almost done setting up for the release of a new line of conditioners," Zara answered before takings a sip of her water.

"Would you like me to be your guinea pig again?" he asked while running his hands through his hair.

She chuckled. "We’re far past the testing stage, babe. We’ll be ready to advertise in the upcoming weeks but thank you, baby.”

"I still want some, though. Your stuff makes my hair so soft." 

She pretended to think it over. "I'll tell you what… I'll give you a discount. Two percent off."

“Two percent!” He clutched his chest in fake offense. “After all these months, Peaches, I only get two percent off?”

She laughed at his reaction. “To be fair, I was going to charge you full price but your kisses earlier changed my mind.”

“Oh really?” He leaned in. “I wonder what I’ll have to do to get completely off.”

Zara’s eyes widened at the innuendo. She cleared her throat and signaled to her daughter with her head. Sebastian mouthed out an apology at his faux pas. Luckily for them both, Ava was deep in concentration over her art. “Hey, Lil Bucky, what’re you drawing? Can I see?”

“Yeah,” she replied without looking up. “Hold on.” She shaded in a few more strokes. Her little tongue jutted out of one corner of her mouth; her brow creased in deep concentration. She was adorable. In this moment, Sebastian thought she looked just like her mother. There was no doubt in his mind that in twenty more years she’ll be as beautiful as her mother. “Done!” Ava flipped the picture to show them. “It’s the solar system! ‘Cept I didn’t have all the colors so Neptune and Uranus are red,” she stated with a frown. 

“Wow,” Zara gasped as she took the picture from her child. “It’s great, baby!”

“Yeah, it’s amazing,” Sebastian agreed. 

“Thank you.” She smiled proudly.

“What’s your favorite planet?” he asked

“Jupiter!” She pointed to the planet without a second glance.

“Right? Awesome planet! But Saturn is a close second with those rings.”

“Jupiter has rings!”

“What? No way.”

“Yes way! I didn’t draw them on my picture because they’re very faint. But all the gas planets have them. Saturn’s just more prominent.”

“Really?” Sebastian questioned in genuine interest.

“Yep! You know how many moons Jupiter has?”

“Um… three?”

“No,” Ava giggled. “Sixty-seven!”

“That’s a lotta moons!”

“Yeah! They’re so many that they have to be broken up in like eight—no!—nine groups! And you know what else?” 

“No. Tell me!”

Sebastian sat fascinated as Ava rambling random information about the planet. She talked about the thick clouds that gave it its stripped appearance. (“I have a sweater just like it! I can’t wait to wear it!”) She gushed about the Great Red Spot. (“It’s a hurricane!”) Her eyes lit up as she went on about it’s rotation cycle and length, the temperature of its clouds as well as the planet’s center, she tried to name the largest moons from memory (she frowned when she couldn’t remember how to pronounce Ganymede; she called it the “Something With a G One” instead). 

“Wow. Ava… you’re… You’re truly something! You’re amazing. Really.”

A large toothy grin grew on her small face at the compliment. “Thank you, Bucky.”

“God… I would love to somehow see the planets up close.”

“I know! That would be so awesome!”

Zara smiled as she silently watched them geek out over their shared love of space. Not even her ex-fiancé, Eric, had such ease of communication with Ava and they got along famously. The duo’s conversation flowed effortlessly from Ava’s wishes of being a scientist (doctor and businesswoman like her mother were her second and third choices), their favorite foods, the dog Ava saw in the park a few days ago, to her homework the previous night. 

“I wouldn’t hate math so much if Mr. Rothschild wasn’t so _boring_!”

“He can’t be all that bad,” Sebastian said while cutting off another bite of his steak.

“Bucky! He… talks… like… this,” she demonstrated in a slow monotone voice.

“Okay,” he conceded with a laugh, “I can see how that can get annoying.”

“I can barely stay awake in class to learn anything!”

“You know, Ava, I’m pretty good at math. I could help you study sometime, if you want.” 

Before the girl could joyously accept the offer Zara chimed in with: “Good at math? Since when?”

“Since always!”

“Okay then why every time we go out you insist on using a tip calculator.”

Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and dramatically feigned hurt. “Ow! You’re killing me, baby!”

“I’m just saying, babe. It’s simple percentages.” 

He turned to Ava. “You see how she does me?” Ava burst into a fit of giggles in reply. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Dessert had now come around and the trio were still in the midst of easy conversation. “Bucky?” Ava asked while spooning some gelato into her mouth. “Are you still friends with Cap and Falcon?”

Sebastian wiped the sides of his mouth with his napkin. “Yeah,” he replied after swallowing his bite of cake. “They’re good friends of mine.”

“Really?” Sebastian nodded. “It would be cool to meet them!”

“Ava…” Zara gently admonished. The child was obsessed with all things Marvel from the movies to the comics. One wall of her room looked like a shrine to company. But more importantly she didn’t want her daughter to pester Sebastian. She knew she was excited about finally meeting him and having him in her life, even briefly, but it was a matter of courtesy. 

“No, it’s fine,” Sebastian said. “Ava, I’d love for you to meet my friends. I know they would adore you. The next time we have an event, I’ll see what I can do.” 

Ava, overcome with excitement, sprung up and hugged his neck tightly. “Thank you, Bucky! You’re the best!”

“Don’t mention it.” Ava retook her seat and resume happily digging into her dessert.  “But I’m still your favorite right?”

“Of course!” She replied without looking up at him. “Well… you and Black Panther.” She finally returned her focus on him and added, “He beat you up a _lot_! It was so cool!”

They both continued chatting about the film. Ava wanted to know in depth how the fight scenes were filmed and Sebastian gladly obliged her. Meanwhile, Zara’s phone began to ring. She had forgotten to put it on vibrate. She pulled it out of her purse and saw that it was her mother calling.

“It’s my mother.”

“Grandma!”

“Yeah… let me just step outside to answer this.”

“You can answer it here,” Sebastian said. “We’re practically finished with dinner. You won’t disturb us.”

“Okay.” Zara swiped the answer button. “Hey, mom.”

“Hi Grandma!” Ava chirped her mother’s cell.

Sebastian caught himself adjusting his posture until he realized that Mrs. Jackson could not see him. He shook his head at his foolishness. Then returned to his dessert. 

“Yeah, we’re at dinner. No… no. He’s… he’s here too.” Zara gave Sebastian a weak reassuring smile. “Yes, he took us.” 

“Hello, Mrs. Jackson,” Sebastian called out to her cell.

“He says hello, mom. And Ava said hello earlier.” There was a pause while she awaited her mother’s response. “She says hello, Ava.” Another pause. Sebastian held his breath. It shouldn’t take this long to say a simple greeting. “Yeah… oh… okay… She says hi, Seb.” He smiled, somewhat relieved. “Yeah… Yeah… Okay. I’ll speak with you tomorrow. Love you.” She hung up the phone then turned to him. “We’re still on for lunch with my parents next Thursday, right?”

“Yeah, can’t wait.” That was a lie. He most certainly could wait. He still wasn’t over their awkward first meeting two weeks ago. Since then Zara repeatedly warned him about her judgmental parents. He always put on a brave front, assuring her that he could sway them. But, truthfully, he wasn’t so sure. The few minutes he stood under her mother’s cold gaze were the worst in his life. He was used to rejection. That came with his profession. He had seen many “noes” and “not good enough” to last two lifetimes. But standing in that kitchen in front of Mrs. Ella Jackson, was the equivalent of standing before a firing squad. 

Zara read the look on his face. It was clear that, despite his protests, he was dreading the upcoming evening. “Hey,” she grabbed his hand, “it’ll be okay, Sebby. Once they get to know you, they’ll love you. I promise.”

“Yeah!” Ava chimed in. “They’re like those candies that are hard on the outside but soft and gooey on the inside!” Despite her age, the girl was observant. She, too, could tell that Sebastian was worried. She also knew how her grandparents could be. Their fierce judgments didn’t just stop at their children, after all. Ava liked Sebastian and not just because she played one of her favorite characters. She wanted him to feel welcomed by every part of her family. 

He smiled at their reassurances. He hoped they were right. “Thanks, guys.”

~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, they shared a cab back to Zara’s home. Thanks to the large meal and the long ride, Ava was already passed out in the cab. When they arrived home, Sebastian carried her up the stairs and placed her into bed. He headed back down stairs and waited for Zara to put her daughter to bed. Ava groaned a half-slumbered, “Tell Bucky goodnight, mommy,” before rolling balling up in her covers and going back to sleep. Zara placed a soft kiss to her temple then headed back downstairs.

“She’s down for the night,” she said to Sebastian when she entered the living room. “She says goodnight.”

“Aw. She’s precious.” He patted the seat next to him. Zara didn’t hesitate to plop down on the couch cushion and curl up next to him. “You tired?”

“Not yet. Turn on the TV.”

Sebastian obeyed and they chatted quietly while channel surfing before deciding to watch a movie from the DVR. They continued cuddling; Sebastian ran his fingers through her soft curls stopping only to plant a kiss atop her head. 

“Thank you for taking us out to dinner,” Zara whispered while fondling the top buttons of his sweater.

“Don’t mention it. It was my pleasure.”

“Ava really likes you. Thank you for being so sweet to her. And attentive.”

“She’s a great kid, Z. Truly. She’s brilliant. She’s probably gonna change the world one day.”

Zara smiled then nestled further into the warmth of his chest. She closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent. She could get lost in it for hours. That scent had become intoxicating to her. That as well as the way he was touching her. His hand had moved from playing in her hair to down her shoulder then down her back. She started to tremble again. The chaste kisses he planted on her forehead worsened things.

Now her mind filled with memories the last time they were together two weeks ago. How he touched her just like this. Innocently at first. Then his hands moved up her thigh. Further and further until it was close to her heat. His sweet kisses quickly turned passionate as his fingers sunk into her wetness. She could almost feel him inside her now. Thrusting in and out, moaning in her ear, nibbling her shoulder. 

“Seb?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember earlier? On the stairs?”

A smug smile formed on his lips. “I might.”

Zara broke from their comforting embrace and rose to her feet. She extended him her hand. “Seb, take me to bed.”


	3. Peaches & The Romanian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date!

 

Zara took a sip of her peach-flavored iced tea as she studied over the menu in her hand. It was a small restaurant called “Grandma’s Kitchen.” It had only been open for little over a year but already it had become her favorite. Her maternal grandparents lived in South Carolina and at the time they passed she hadn’t eaten a good southern meal in years. Her best friend, Tatiana, introduced her to the place. Every delicious meal brought back joyful memories of spending summers down south. 

The slow steady pace of the South was so different from the bustling city she grew up in. Sometimes it would drive her crazy. Days seemed to meander; nights lingered. But she grew accustomed to it. So much so that when she grew, she begged her parents to visit. When she got there, she begged her grandparents to never let her leave. She adored the warm southern summer sun on her skin as she and her siblings ran around their grandparent’s spacious front yard. Sometimes, if she focused really hard, she could conjure up the smell of the grass after a light summer rain. Even better, she could recall the thick scent of whatever her grandparents were cooking; it was so vivid she could practically taste the memory.

Now she sat sharing this place with her date, Sebastian. They first ran into each other during the New York Comic Con a few weeks ago. She was there with her daughter, Ava, and Tatiana. Zara wasn’t into comic book movies. She thought they were fine for popcorn-y summer fun, but if you’ve seen one, you’ve seen them all. Her daughter, however, adored them. Especially the Captain Americas and, in particular, Bucky Barnes. Ava had never been to a comic con until that time even though she’s always dreamed of going. As a treat for having such good grades, Zara surprised her with the trip. She invited Tatiana along to help her chaperone in case her work momentarily called her attention away. (Unfortunately, it did.) 

Zara also invited Tatiana because she and Ava shared a love for the Marvel films. Even if work commitments did pull her focus, Zara wouldn’t be able to fully immerse herself in the convention. Sure the cosplayers and the few celebs she recognized was entertaining, but for the most part she was disinterested. It was an expensive, time consuming headache. One that she endured for her daughter. She would do anything for her. Even hours standing in line after line just to get two minutes with her daughter’s fave. Seeing the petite girl geek out in her Avengers shirt and tutu skirt whenever she ran into a cosplayer or celeb was the cutest thing. All her grievances with the convention was worth that moment of joy.

That joy threatened to come crashing down when the trio accidentally bumped into some very aggressive body guards. They had gotten lost in all the commotion and excitement of the venue. Initially, Zara started to apologize for bumping into one of the men—even though, it was the tiniest of infractions and would barely be felt; but manners are a necessity. That was until the guard decided to respond to the incident by puffing out his chest and talking down to them. Normally Zara wouldn’t pay this behavior any kind of mind. She would just roll her eyes, tell them what to kiss or where to go, then walk away. But her baby Ava was visibly shaken by them. 

The girl was so small that everyone thought she was years younger than her age; most treated her as such because of this. But not this guard. He acted as if he had something to prove. Letting his deep baritone roar down to them. That was it. This blustering idiot had tried Zara in the worst possible way. Nobody messes with her child.

Zara stood at 5’6” to the guards 6’3” but she challenged him as if she was a goliath of a woman. She enclosed the distance between them, pointed her index in the man’s face, and told him off. She often tried to not swear in front of her daughter but this was a special occasion. She was pushed, after all. She berated him so thoroughly that the man grew unnerved. It was obvious that he wasn’t used to being on the reciprocal end of such reprimanding. He doled out punishments; not received them. 

The situation was on a steady course to worsening. The guard looked as if he was a second away from doing something ill-conceived. Likewise, Zara was close to risking everything he loved while trying to protect it. This had to be calmed immediately. 

Even though Sebastian enjoyed the woman putting this fool of a man in his place, he had to step in. He didn’t appreciate the way this hired goon spoke to the women. When the man initially barked at them, Sebastian admonished him, told him it was uncalled for. But the words fell on deaf ears. He even tried to pull him away but the man would not be moved. This man could not be dealt with properly. He was the type of man who would scream at a goldfish floating around its bowl if it meant it would assert his dominance. The way this woman saw right through that bravado then countered it surely would set him off. 

Sebastian positioned himself between the two. He dismissed the guards then apologized profusely to Zara and them. The offending guard remained; he stood arms folded in disgust as he watched his charge practically grovel at this woman’s feet. Sebastian ignored the man as he gently ushered the trio away. (He made a mental note to inform the agency his people hired the guards from about this man’s behavior.) 

Once they were a good distance away, the previous tensions seemed to waned. Sebastian continued his apology by offering to make it up to them with seats to some panel he shared with the rest of the cast. The place was already pretty booked but he would try to work it out for them. If he couldn’t manage that, he said, he would pay for their pictures and any memorabilia they desired. It was literally the least he could do. Sebastian knew that it would mend any wounds caused by the guard’s behavior but he hoped it would at least un-ruin the rest of their weekend.

For Ava, the situation was already behind her. All was forgotten and forgiven the moment Sebastian started talking to her. Zara, however, still wasn’t too pleased but at least her daughter was feeling better. That’s all she wanted. The child was still young enough to bounce back from such hurts, but old enough for them to linger into adulthood. In twenty years, she will recall this story in conversations about hypermasculinity. But for now she was all smiles and star eyes. Just the way Zara preferred it.

Sebastian was granted his favor and the trio was accepted into the panel. For Zara it was an extra hour out of her life filled with nonstop questions about unseen scenes, Easter eggs, connections to other unwatched Marvel films (past and upcoming), inside jokes that she didn’t care to know the origin to, etc. Afterward, came the picture signing. Unfortunately, they still had to wait in (yet another) line. It didn’t diminish Ava’s excitement a bit. 

When she finally reached the table she nearly ran into it. “Sebastian, Bucky is my favorite character!” she shouted with delight and a little bounce. The backpack she wore, filled with merchandize her mother and Sebastian had bought her, rattled with her movements.

He smiled while signing the picture of the Winter Soldier. “Oh yea? That’s awesome, Ava. I’m really glad you like him.” He handed her the picture and looked up at her mother. “Is Bucky your favorite character too?” There was a hint of flirtation in his voice. After their initial encounter with his soon-to-be-fired bodyguard, Sebastian was overcome with Zara’s beauty. Admittedly, now was not the proper place or time to try to pursue anything but there was nothing wrong with a little flirting, right? It never hurt anybody.

Zara chuckled in reply to his question. “Actually—”

“Mommy doesn’t really know much about the comics or the movies,” Ava answered for her mother. “She doesn’t know what she’s missing!” She looked at the signed picture in her hands. It said: _To my new buddy, Ava. It was a pleasure to meet you! Your friend, Sebastian Stan._ “Bucky, can you sign something else for me?” Ava asked while looking through her backpack. His character name slipped off her tongue by accident. Ava didn’t notice her faux pas; Sebastian did but chuckled it away. He was more than used to being called his character—by children and adults alike—by now. 

“Sweetheart, we should really get going.” Zara put her hand on the young girl’s shoulder. If she didn’t say anything now the poor man would be stuck with them for much longer. He had long gone above and beyond any proper reconciliation for the previous misfortune. It was best to not get too greedy. Also, there was a long line of people behind them. They had waited equally as long as Zara, Ava, and Tatiana. 

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Sebastian said with a smile. “Really, it’s the least I can do.” Sebastian said while looking at Zara. 

“Thank you, Here!” Ava took out her Funko Pop! collectible of Bucky Barnes (as the Winter Soldier—metal arm and all). Zara watched as his eyes lit up while signing the box. For a moment—a millisecond really—Zara realized how cute the man was. There was a genuine sweetness to him. Her earlier impression was tainted by believing his acts of over-kindness as a celeb diffusing a possibly damning incident. Now he seemed as if he was more. The man beneath the façade. Someone who really cared about making a young girl’s first Comic Con memorable. 

“Zara, is there anything you’d want me to sign? For you or maybe your boyfriend?” He didn’t see a ring on her finger so he thought he’d try his luck with the beautiful woman.

Zara smirked. She knew exactly what he was trying. “I’m—”

“Mommy doesn’t have a boyfriend.” Ava jumped in. “Or girlfriend! She’s single. Right Mommy?”

Leave it to her daughter to spill everything. “Right, baby.” Sebastian only smiled at the news. 

They ran into each other once more when they took pictures with him. When they were done, Zara thanked him for everything. She started to walk away but he stopped her. There was a crowd waiting for their pictures and, although he hated keeping the waiting, he had to try. He asked for her number. 

Even though she thought him cute and kind, Zara wasn’t interested in dating at the moment. She was more focused on her career and daughter. Unfortunately for her, Tatiana had overheard the request. “Girl,” she whispered in her ear, “if you don’t give him the digits, I will. Don’t even act like you ain’t into him. I saw you eyeing him.” Usually, Zara would protest whenever her best friend tried to push her back onto the dating scene; but now was neither the time nor place. Even if nothing comes out of it, at least she’ll get a free meal from the whole thing. Besides Tatiana’s “coochie cobweb” jokes were getting old. “You need to get you some of that Marvel meat,” Tatiana continued. “Live a little.” Zara conceded to both Sebastian’s request and her friend’s prodding with a weak smile.

It only took him a day to call her.

They planned a dinner at a restaurant of her choosing for the following Thursday—the only day free on her calendar. Sebastian excitedly agreed and now here they sat. 

Zara continued to skim over the menu even though she knew it by heart. She had tried every item on the list at least twice. Now she was just deciding on what she had a taste for. Every so often she’d look up and find Sebastian studying her while sipping his tea.

“What are you looking at?”

“You,” he confessed. “I’m sorry. I really don’t mean to stare but you’re one of the most gorgeous women I’ve ever seen.”

Zara rolled her eyes. “Don’t lay it on so thick, boy. You already got the date. No need for the games.”

“It’s not a game. I swear. Your eyes are—”

“Lemme guess… They’re ‘like two pools’ that you’d just ‘love to take a dip in?’”

“No,” Sebastian answered with a chuckle. “Have guys really said that to you?” She nodded. “Wow. Well… I just think… They’re lovely is all. Intriguing. Your soul lives in them and I would love to get to know it better.”

_Okay_ , she admitted to herself, _that one was actually kinda good._ She didn’t fight back the smile his words created. “Well, tear your eyes away from them for a minute and look at your menu.”

“Oh, there’s no need. I already know what I want.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. This is one of my favorite places.”

She chuckled. “Sure. Sure.”

“I’m serious!”

“Boy, what you know about soul food, huh? What you know about that hot water cornbread?” she asked with a teasing smile.

“Are you kidding me? I live off that stuff, girl! Come on now. I love some peach cobbler and double battered fried chicken, homemade oven baked mac ‘n cheese, collard greens—with the pork salt!”

“Lord, they ain’t cooked right without the pork salt!” Zara’s face was lit up in a smile now.

“They surely are not.” She chuckled at his words. “Greens are my favorite meal. I can eat that all day. Collards, mustard greens… turnip greens!”

“You got real excited about turnip greens,” she joked.

“Well, yeah. I really love turnip greens.”

“Ew. You nasty.”

“Why?”

“Turnips are the worst!” Sebastian shook his head as if he had just heard the worst news of his life. “Yes! They are! Collards are always where it’s at!”

“Zara, you just don’t know what you’re missing. A turnip can save your soul!”

“Well, I guess I’ll just be damned then.” They shared a laugh before Zara continued, “So if this is your favorite place, why have I never seen you in here before?”

“I usually get delivery or take out. It’s so rare when I have a moment to actually sit down and enjoy a meal.”

“I know that feeling. I always have to remind myself to set aside time in my schedule to actually leave my office. It feels like all I do is work but…” she sighed “…I guess that’s the price you pay when you’re trying to build an empire.”

“What do you do?”

“I own my own beauty line. Avaline. Named after my daughter.”

“Avaline. That’s cute.”

“Thanks.”

“Was she the reason why you decided to start a business?”

“No. I, uh, I used to do my friends and family hair in my parent’s place. I would always come up with these concoctions for how to make whoever’s hair softer but more durable, maintain moisture, what have you. One day, my junior year of high school, a friend suggested that I market my products. She said it like it was just a passing thought but… it… it struck a chord in me, ya know? And from that day on I decided that, no matter what, I wouldn’t stop until I had achieved that dream. And, well, here I am! Fifteen years later.”

“Wow. Congratulations!”

“Thank you,” she replied with a pleased smile. “I named the line after Ava though,” she continued, “because… she’s my everything. She’s the reason why I keep going. I want to show her that achieving your dreams is possible but it’ll take a lot of hard work and shitload of hard knocks.” They both smiled sweetly at each other. “Enough about me. Tell me about yourself. You always wanted to be an actor?”

“Not really, no. I got into it because it was a nice escape. I’m Romanian. We came to New York when I was very young. I still had a very thick accent and you know how kids are.”

“Aww. Poor baby. They teased you.”

“Relentlessly. None of them knew my country existed before they met me but it didn’t stop them from calling me ‘Ghost Boy’ or ‘Dracula’ while beating me up.”

“’Ghost Boy?’”

“Yeah. Because I apparently was so pale. Now these are other white kids saying this, mind you. But I think it just went with the Dracula joke. My accent, plus being pale and dark-haired, made them go straight for the vampire jokes. Plus, I was a chubby kid so every now and then, to switch it up, I would get ‘Fat Baby Vamp.’” Zara firmly pressed her lips together to keep from giggling at the phrase. Sebastian smiled at the attempt. “It’s okay you can laugh.” 

“I’m so sorry,” she said between chuckles. “I didn’t want to be mean but that one was… kinda cute.” 

“Yeah,” he agreed before joining in the laugh. “They weren’t too creative, though. The insults were more annoying than hurtful. The physical bullying was the real killer.”

Zara stopped laughing. She reached across the table and grabbed his hand then gave it a comforting squeeze. “Kids can be so cruel. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. I mean, well, it’s not, but it’s done. Anyway… all the bullying made me hate myself. I practiced every day to get rid of my accent. I wanted to sound as American as possible. That’s when I turned to acting. I could play around with accents, be whoever I wanted. It was heaven for a kid like me. I didn’t know I could make an actual profession of it until my high school counselor told me. Fast forward some years and I’m in a Marvel franchise, going to cons around the country,” he leaned in and lowered his voice, “running into beautiful women.”

“Oh god. There you go laying it on again.” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to. Really. It’s just… I’m taken by you, Zara Williams.

A small smile formed on Zara’s lips as she looked down at the table. She didn’t want to admit to herself that she found him charming, if not a bit corny. She quickly brought the conversation back on topic: “Are you still fluent in Romanian?”

He smiled. “Yes, I am.”

“Do you speak it often?”

“Mostly with my Mom. Why, would you like to learn?”

There was that flirtatious tone of his again. “Sure. Teach me something.” He pondered for a moment what to say then face her again and began to speak. Zara cocked an eyebrow as he rushed through an entire sentence. _Worst teacher ever._ She didn’t know what the hell he was saying but, goddamn, she had to admit it sounded real nice. She almost didn’t want him to stop. “What did you say?”

He chuckled then replied, “‘So far I’m enjoying my time with you and I really hope the rest of the evening goes as well because I would love to see you again.”

“Real smooth, Sebastian,” she said with a broad grin. “Real smooth.”

He laughed and shrugged. “I try.”

The waitress came and took their ordered; they continued talking. Luckily, there were barely any conversational lulls. They breezed through discussions of work. (He gasped in mock offense when she admitted to having never seen any of his Marvel movies before jokingly warning her to stay away from his others.) They eased into talk about their families. They exchanged light stories. His were of getting separated from his mother on the subway one. She hated it but he enjoyed not being the only weirdo for an hour. Hers were mostly focused on Ava. Sebastian loved every one of them. Apparently Ava was two parts brilliant to every one part precocious. According that Zara, that lead to some very interesting “experiments” in their home. (Parts of her kitchen were permanently stained with a few of them.) 

The only awkwardness occurred when the conversation started to move into past relationships. Zara had casually mentioned her ex-husband, Damien, in one of the stories about her daughter. Sebastian asked but didn’t prod. Zara answered that they married young and divorced when Ava was three but remained close. Other details were omitted, of course. The particulars that lead to said divorce didn’t need to be shared. At least not on a first date. Sebastian understood this and changed the subject.

“You know,” he said after swallowing a bite of baked mac and cheese, “I would love to cook some Romanian food for you sometime.”

“You cook?”

“Yeah! I love it. Not to brag but my cooking’s the shit.”

Zara chuckled lightly. “Okay, but Romanian food? I don’t know if I’d like it.”

“Are you serious? It’s so good! There’s so much for you to try! Our next date, I’m cooking for you.”

“Already planning the next date in the middle of the first one,” she teased. “So sure of ourself, aren’t we, Mr. Stan?”

“I mean,” he corrected with a smile, “it would be a shame for you not to… be blessed…”

“‘Blessed?’” she laughed again.

“Yes, blessed! By my food. I’m serious. One bite and you’ll fall in love.”

“Ha! I doubt it.”

“Oh no. Trust me. You’ll be begging for my hand in marriage.”

“Still laying it on there, huh?”

“It’s not a game if it’s the truth, Zara.” He leaned in closer. “You know what you really need? Some Pleșcoi sausages.”

Zara rolled her eyes at his innuendo. “I’m not putting your sausage anywhere near my mouth, Sebastian. Thanks.”

He laughed, “Don’t be like that! I’m behaving, I promise. They’re really good.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“No, seriously! They are! They come from Pleșcoi village back in Romania,” he clarified. “They’re made out of lamb, peppers, garlic… My mother sometimes uses them in her ciorbă țărănească.” The look on Zara’s face compelled him to translate. “It’s a sour soup made of vegetables and meat.”

Zara nodded that she understood. “That actually sounds kinda tasty.” She shrugged. Despite her earlier protest at his innuendo—which she actually enjoyed more than she’d care to admit—having a home cooked meal would be nice. And her wallet would surely thank her. “Alright, Sebastian. I would love to try your c—ch—cio…”

“Ciorbă țărănească.”

“That,” she chuckled; he joined in. “Honestly, I can’t even remember the last time a man cooked for me. Hell, I can’t even remember the last time one offered.”

“That’s a shame. You deserve to be spoiled.” Just like that, they eased back into flirting. 

“True,” Zara agreed with a sweet smile.

Once their meals were done, Sebastian grabbed the dessert menu laying off the side of the table. “Would you like some dessert?”

Zara took a sip of her newly refilled tea and answered: “Yea, I can go for something a lil’ sweet.”

“Aren’t I sweet enough for you?” he playfully asked with a pout.

“Meh. You’re okay, I guess,” she joked. She picked up her menu and skimmed it. “Hmm, I’m not sure what I should get.”

“What do you have in mind?” he asked placing his menu face down on the table. He already knew what he wanted.

“It’s between the pecan pie or the peach cobbler. Ooh! Or Grandma’s Old Fashioned Pound Cake. I’ve had all of them plenty of times but I’m not sure which one I’m craving the most tonight.”

“How about I order for you?” 

Zara glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. She didn’t like men ordering for her (it reminded her too much of her ex-husband). “Nah, I’m good.”

“I mean, it’ll help you decide.”

“How do I know you won’t do something like order… turnip ice cream?”

Sebastian laughed. “That’s not a thing.”

“It could be! They can make ice cream out of anything.”

“Turnips though, Zara?” His smile was still plastered on his lips. She amused him. 

“If they can make ice cream outta coffee, they can make it out of turnips. Never underestimate people’s grossness.”

“Okay, but…” He paused to chuckle some more. “But what have you got against coffee? First turnips now this?”

“I have no beef with coffee. I survive off of it but that don’t mean I want it frozen and served to me on a cone!”

“Alright! Alright!” He was still laughing. “I promise I won’t order you anything gross. Especially not… turnip ice cream.”

They shared another laugh before Zara acquiesced. “Okay, fine.” She placed her menu on top of his. “You pick.”

Sebastian signaled for the waitress. When she asked for their order, he used the menus to hide their mouths. Zara rolled her eyes at the dramatic gesture but still found it oddly cute. Once the waitress left she asked him what he ordered for her. “No. It’s a surprise. You just sit tight and wait.”

She shook her head. “See? I’m gonna end up with turnip ice cream!”

“Or… chitlin cobbler,” Sebastian offered.

“Or… red beans and rice pudding,” she countered with a smile.

“Ooh. That was a good one.”

“Thank you.”

“That actually sounds good, though. I would try that.”

“Oh my god, no.” She giggled. “Don’t hurt yourself like this.”

“No, I think you sparked something, Zara. I’m going to quit acting and open a restaurant that only sells horrible combination desserts.”

“America already has so many awful foods. Don’t add to it!”

While in the middle of creating more food/dessert combos, waitress returned with their orders. She placed in front of them two servings of peach cobbler topped with whip cream with vanilla ice cream on the side. Zara smiled broadly at his choice. “Oh, yes,” she said as she picked up a clean fork. “This is exactly what I started craving once the waitress left! Peaches are my favorite fruit. How did you know?” She took a bite out of the warm cobbler.

“Well, you’re sweet like peaches,” he replied with a wink before busting into a laugh. Even he had to groan at that one. “I’m sorry. I had to do it.”

Zara allowed him that one. She joined in the laughter before adding: “Did you, though?”

“I did!” He spooned a bit of the ice cream onto his cobbler. “Actually,” he said as he cut into the dish with the side of his spoon, “earlier you ordered the peach iced tea so I thought… maybe you were on to something.”

She laughed. “Smart man.”

Their conversation lulled a bit as they dug into the generous helping of cobbler. Unbeknownst to Zara, some whipped cream ended up on the corner of her mouth. Sebastian smiled at how cute she looked with it sitting there. “You have a little something there.” He signaled to it with his hand. She attempted to whip it clean but to no avail. He signaled the location again; again she missed. He chuckled lightly before asking, “May I?” She consented with a nod.

He leaned forward and brushed the excess topping away with his thumb. He gently grazed it across her skin. The tiniest of touches. Yet it was strong enough to set fire to that spark that had been sitting between them all evening. Sure she had tried to deny it, play coy, but it was there. Long before either had even entered the building. If Zara were being truly honest with herself, she would admit that she felt something back when they first met. But she didn’t have time for dating then, and she had even less time for it now. 

That didn’t stop the sensation rippling through her now. It didn’t stop that quick pounding in her chest as she watched him suck the whip cream off his thumb; his eyes held firmly on hers. “Yum,” he said, low and seductive. His eyes stayed on hers as he licked his lips. His words unspoken: “I want to taste you next.”

How did this happen? They went from easy conversation and jokes to comfortable silence to this? How did she go from considering another date (but not a relationship) to wanting to sit on those pretty pink lips of his? 

They sat with this simmering sexual tension between them. He had set the game out before them. She could either play or walk away. He _was_ cute, and she _did_ really like him. Also, Tatiana was right. It had been so long since she felt hands on her that weren’t her own. 

Zara decided she would play. She signaled for the check. 

The wait for the check and a cab did nothing to ebb their desire. They sat so close in the cab they practically shared a breath. Sebastian’s eyes danced over her features. The smallest movements from her drove him wild: the way she’d bring her hair behind her ear; or the sight of her toned calves peeking from under her dress when she crossed her legs; her black pumps lightly bumping against him. He wanted to lick every inch of her soft dark brown skin, to kiss those big brown eyes, to taste the sweetness of her breath on those full lips painted lustfully red. He trailed his hands up her shoulders then rested it on her neck. His thumb grazed again across her cheek and bottom lip. Every teasing touch aroused her further.

“Zara?” he spoke her name with a whisper. “May I kiss you?”

The fact that he asked her took her back. The last time she was asked that was when she was twelve. Her childhood crush asked that before planting an awkward (but sweet) kiss on her trembling lips. Men now usually went in for the kiss; no permission asked or needed. It was a bit old school to ask but sweet nonetheless. She nodded her consent. 

He leaned further into her. She could smell the lingering aroma of peaches on his breath. Hell she could almost taste them.

Their lips touched gently at first; barely grazing. It was more peck than full kiss. But it quickly grew more passionate. She parted her lips so that their tongues could meet. He could still taste the sweetness of her dessert. 

Their kisses grew fiery now. Possessive even. His grip on her neck tightened. He pulled back to place kisses down her neck before coming back up allowing their lips to meet again. They want as much as they can from each other. She’s pressed against the door now. Her own hands move up his chest to the back of his head. She pulled him back by the hair causing him to wince slightly. She offers him more of her neck. Every nibble and suck elicits a soft moan from her. 

They easily forgot about the driver up front. Sebastian rested a hand on her knee. He rubbed small circles on it before creeping up her thigh. She uncrossed her legs without a second thought. He slipped his hand under her skirt and whispered something in Romanian against her neck. “Wh-what?” she asked between pants but he only repeats it in the foreign language. Although, this time he whispered it in her ear. His voice in that accent made her quiver. 

He resumed his greedy kisses on her lips. His hand continued its steady trek up her thigh. Instinctively, she parted her legs more for him. He whispered again in Romanian as his hand slid between her thighs. With every creeping inch he spoke more in his native tongue. Zara didn’t bother to ask him to translate. She didn’t really care as long as he kept kissing her like this and touching her like that. 

Sebastian could feel the warmth of her beckoning to him. He rubbed his hand against the cotton fabric of her panties; she shivered at his touch. “Your panties are soaked. Is this all for me?” he whispered against her lips. She nodded. He smiled then resumed speaking in his native tongue while rubbing her clit through her panties. 

He tugs the fabric to the side then places a digit back on her bare clit. She let out a tiny gasp as he gently rubbed tiny circles on it. He whispered against her lips in Romanian. He tells her how much he wants her while increasing his speed. Zara almost came right then and there. It’s been so long since she had a partner. She’s used to getting herself off quickly and quietly. With a partner some stamina is required. She’s almost embarrassed by how easily her climax wants to come. 

She gasped again as he slowly sinks a finger inside her. He closed his eyes and swallows as he enjoys the warm silkiness wrapped around him. He licked his lip before slipping another inside her. He works them slowly at first. In and out. In and out. 

He continued whispering out his desires. Now he tells her how much he wants to taste her, to make her scream. How he’s going to bury his face between her beautiful thighs and lick her until she begs him to stop. 

She rocked her hips forward, trying to pull herself to orgasm. Sebastian looked down and cursed to himself. He wished he could see her riding his fingers. The thought of it, mixed with her sweet moans and the feeling of her wetness on his hand, made him hard. What he wouldn’t give to replace his fingers with his cock. To rotate between sucking on her tits and sucking her juices off his fingers while she rides him. 

He looked back up at her. Her lips were slightly parted as gentle moans escape her luscious mouth. Sebastian planted a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth before dipping it inside. They share another kiss before his lips move back to her neck. He licked down it trying to find whichever spot that made her tremble. Once he found it, he bit and sucked on it while his fingers continued pumping in and out of her.

He spoke once more in his native tongue as he fervently fucked her with his fingers. He told her all the ways he wanted to have her. How he’d fuck her until her body gave out. How’d he make her say his name, make her his. “Look at me,” he commands in Romanian. She didn’t understand but his voice brings her focus back to him. He whispered again. “Come for me, Zara.”

Zara let herself go with a quiet whimper further soaking his fingers in the process. Sebastian sighed lovingly as he continued to massage her walls. “Thank you, beautiful.”

“That will be $30, please.” The driver’s voice pulled them out of their little world. Suddenly, Zara remembered where she was. She shot him an embarrassed smile before attempting to quickly straighten up. Sebastian, on the hand, took his sweet time removing his hand. He and the driver shared a knowing look; the driver’s accompanied by a sly smile. “Thirty dollars,” he repeated. Sebastian licked Zara’s come off his fingers before removing his wallet from his back pocket.

“No, I-I’ll get it,” Zara stuttered out while reaching into her purse. She didn’t look at the driver when she handed him the cash. “Keep the change.” She rested a hand on the door handle but stops short of opening it. She turned back to Sebastian and asked: “Would you…w-would you like to come up?”

“I would love to,” he answered with a smile. 

They exited the cab and Sebastian followed her to the door. He took the opportunity to watch her ass bounce as she hops up the stairs to the building. She silently cursed when she couldn’t find her keys in her purse. After another moment of digging, she finally found them. She fumbled with opening the door a bit. “Goddammit,” she muttered as he turned the knob one way then another. 

She’s not always this uncoordinated. Typically, she’s the very definition of poised, cool, calm, and collected. It’s Sebastian’s fault! She’s too eager now. Almost weak. If he said he wanted to fuck her on these very steps, with the state of high sexual tension she’s in, she just might agree to it. _Focus!_ The door finally unlocked.

Zara entered the building with Sebastian right behind her. She turned on the light in the small hallway then placed her purse on the table next to the door. “Well, this is my place.” She turned to look at him. “Would you like a tour?” 

He licked his lips then took a step closer. “I would love one.” He bent down to pepper her neck with kisses. “In the morning.” 

Just like that, they were back at it.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They continued their heavy kisses from the cab ride. Their mouths and hands were everywhere. Trying to touch, taste, feel every inch of one another. Their desire made them impatient. 

Sebastian gave her breasts a squeeze before pulling down the zipper on the back of her dress. Zara hadn’t stepped out of it before he placed another hungry kiss on her lips followed by grabbing and smacking her ass.

He lifted her allowing her to wrap her legs around him. He pressed her against the wall. He pulled the dress off a shoulder exposing her strapless black, lace bra. He greedily pulled the cup down freeing her tit for him to suck. He wrapped his mouth around the nipple and ground his erection against her. She wanted him inside her badly. “Oh god… Sebastian… I want you…”

Sebastian pressed her harder against the wall, letting his body pin her there in hopes that it’ll keep her steady while he attempted to unzip his pants. It didn’t. She tried to steady herself but knocked the table her purse sat on instead. It didn’t take much for the large, heavy bag to topple over, sending the small decorative vase with it to the floor. 

“Oh shit. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’ll clean it up in the morning.”

Their lips met again, anxious and needing. “You taste so fucking good,” he said as he patted his pants pockets for a condom. “Like peaches.” She giggled at the compliment. “Eşti foarte frumoasă,” he whispered.

“What?”

“I said—”

“Mommy?” Ava’s voice interrupted their moment. Her bare feet smacked against the hardwood floor. “Is that you?” 

Upon the sound of the child approaching, the couple quickly backed away from one another. Zara cursed herself. Somehow she had forgotten that Tatiana was not babysitting her daughter from her own house. 

Sebastian turned around and tried adjust himself before the little girl came into view. It didn’t work; his erection was still evident. He didn’t wear a jacket so he opted to cover himself with Zara’s purse. Meanwhile, Zara quickly tried to fix her hair and dress. She still looked every bit like a woman who was an inch away from the fucking of her lifetime. They both still looked disheveled and suspicious when Ava entered the hall.

“Sweetheart,” Zara said breathlessly while signaling for Sebastian to re-zip up her dress. He could only get so far with one hand. (The other remained on her purse.) “What are you doing up? Why aren’t you in bed?”

The little girl rubbed her eyes. “Me and Auntie Tatti fell asleep while watching a movie.” She looked at Sebastian. “Hey, Bucky! I mean, Sebastian.”

He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair, “Hey, Ava. I don’t mind ‘Bucky,’” he said with a smile.

“What’s going on here?” Tatiana came into view. As soon as she saw the state of Zara and her date she had a knowing smirk on her face. “Ah, so how was the date, kids? Did you two have a good time?”

Zara shot her a death glare. “Tatti, can you take Ava back to bed? Please?”

“Sure thing, Cobwebs,” she replied. The smirk was still on her lips. “Come on, Ava.” The two headed towards the stairs. Before they ascended them, Tatiana turned and mouth, “You better tell me everything!” to her friend. 

Zara mouthed back, “I will.” Once they were out of sight and earshot, she turned back to Sebastian. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know they were here. Usually she sits for me at her apartment.”

“It’s fine.”

He went in for another kiss but she stopped him with her hand. “Look… I… We can’t…”

He gave her a tiny smile and nodded his head. “I understand. You don’t want anything to happen while your daughter’s here.”

“Exactly.”

“I get it. It’s not a big deal. Well, I mean, trust me when I say this,” he signaled to them with his hand, “would’ve been a big deal. A _great_ deal. I mean…” He pressed his lips to silence himself; she chuckled at the action. “May I take you out again?”

“Well if I recall, you owe me a home cooked meal so, you’d better.” He smiled at her words. She returned it then added in a sweet voice, “Call me.”

He gave her one final kiss on the lips. “Damn, girl. I am definitely calling you.” He opened the door. “Have a goodnight, gorgeous.”

She exhaled a light laugh as she watched him exit. Even after all this, he still insisted on laying it on thick. Zara locked the door behind him and leaned against it. Her face lit up with a huge smile. It dropped from her face when she saw Tatiana saunter down the steps.

“Oh, bitch. What was happening out here?” she asked as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the railing.

“Nothing, since you two wanted to interrupt.” Zara began to pick up the large pieces of the broken vase and place it back on the table. 

“Well, _sorry_!” Tatiana replied as she grabbed a broom and dust pan to help her friend clean up. “But you knew my ass was here. Besides, what happened to,” she mocked Zara’s voice, “‘It’s just dinner Tatti! Goddamn!’?” Zara laughed at the impression then rolled her eyes. She tossed the broken bits of vase in the kitchen trash. Tatiana continued talking as she swept the floor. “That looked like more than dinner. It looked like he was about to get a second helping of dessert.”

“Tatti…”

“A dose of lonely pussy.”

“Can you not?”

“And maybe some ass as well.”

“You’re ridiculous!” Zara said before busting into laughter. She brought Tatiana the trash can to dump the shards into. Then she headed into the living room. Tatiana followed behind her. 

Zara collapsed onto the couch; Tatiana sat down next to her. “So… Got you some of that Marvel meat.” Zara threw a throw a pillow at her which she caught then placed it on her lap. “Well, whatever happened, I’m proud. You finally got a lil’ somethin’ somethin’.”

Zara couldn’t hide the smile on her face. “Yeah.”

“Yes! You got finger popped, didn’t you? Much better than a toy, is it not?”

“So much better,” Zara agreed with a sly smile. “But you know what? I’m kinda glad you all interrupted us.” Tatiana tilted her head confused which prompted her friend to clarify. “I mean, you know me. I don’t normally sleep on the first date.”

Tatiana shot her a knowing look. “Now girl stop that lying.”

“I said ‘ _usually_!’ But, girl… In that cab, he was saying and doing all the right things. Started speaking to my ass in Romanian and shit.”

“Oh word?”

“Fam, it was sexy as fuck! I was an inch away from hopping on that dick right there, you feel me?”

“Wait… damn, girl, he fingered you in the back of a cab.” Zara grinned and nodded. “See, y’all the type that think every cab is an episode of Taxicab Confessions. Gon’ find your ass on RedTube or some shit.” 

“Omg, Tatti! Shut up!” She grabbed another pillow and hit her with it. 

Tatiana caught that one as well and laughed while she tossed it on a nearby chair. “But on the real, all kidding aside. I’m glad you had fun, Z.”

“Thanks, girl.” 

“So you gonna see him again?”

“Definitely.”

 

Later that night as she was getting ready for bed, Zara’s cell pinged. It was a text notification. She beamed when she saw Sebastian’s name light up her screen. She unlocked her phone and read the message: 

_Had a great time tonight. Can’t wait to see you again. Sweet dreams, Peaches._


End file.
